Magic (Universe X)
Magic in Universe X falls under three categories: Ethrial Manipulation, Silulic Manipulation, and Siy-based. During the creation of .Mainframe, a rebooted .Reality core was used to create a connection between the base and the universe on top of it. Alongside this, a split of the core was created to allow for the universe to be boxed in. This split core is was taken over by Fabras, and became the Heart of Ethri. Here, Fabras used the last of his power to create Tatsuonga, the Ethric Mind. Full-blood Arkn and Dekn (along with Half-breed Dekn and Arkn, as well as Risen) all have a connection to the Tatsuonga. Arkn hold connection because of their Ethric blood, while Dekn are able to tap into its mind psychically. Humans do not have a connection to the Ethric Mind, and thus cannot tap into it. This means they cannot use sigils or Siy. '''(However, Lumeric-based technology can supplement or mimic some of the powers of the Arkn and Dekn.) Ethrial Manipulation Arkn within Universe X are able to channel the Ethri in their blood and create auras through a process known as Ethrial Manipulation. Below is a list of abilities that come natural to a full blooded Arkn. Arkn can produce an Aura by channeling their Ethri. These Auras can: * Be used '''in the Lathrym only to act as a method of Flight, creating wing-like manifestations. * Be used as a very limited third appendage that can lift or move objects to the extent of the user's strength. * Be channeled into a force that can be shot from a sigil similar to an ethric Harpoon. Those with Arkn blood can channel Ethri raw. An aura produced by this method is less powerful, and doesn't have the same capabilities. However, it can: * Restore lost cells on a wound to an extent. (Limbs can't be regrown) * Create a heat hot enough to burn something by focusing, condensing, and generating friction using the Aura. * Create a form of bright light by charging one's Ethri to an extent; this can cause the aura to show off a color on the visible spectrum. Half-Breeds are only able to channel Ethri raw. Because of this, they cannot reach the power of a full-blood Arkn. Silulic Manipulation Dekn within Universe X are unable to channel Ethri. However, they are able to use a form of psychic power, utilizing a connection to the Silulis. The Silulis, which is the bottom core, is home to the Silulic Horror, created by Ced'ric. This is where the Dekn power of Silulic Manipulation comes into play. Dekn Horns can tap into the Silulic Horror, creating a projection of them in the Silulis that is able to manipulate things in the physical world. Because of this, Dekn are also able to tap into the Ethric Mind, and create Sigils the same way. * Dekn and Dekn half-breeds can manipulate objects in the physical realms (Ersis and the Lathrym). * They cannot manipulate living beings (other than humans, who have Elective husks that can be manipulated). * They are able to strengthen their presence in the Silulis by "working out" (exercising) their connection. Dekn can grow and retract their horns to show or hide them. Dekn half-breeds do not have horns, so this doesn't apply to them. (Half-bloods do have hornlike appendages. Unlike with full-blood Dekn, however, they are not visible, and are protruding from the bone of the skull, and not do not break skin. This means they do not have the ability to grow to the strength of a full-blood Dekn's horns.) Siy-Based Magic Using the Siy as an elemental base with every sigil, full-blood Arkn and Dekn are able to tap into the Tatsuonga and create a personalized symbol to represent what they need the sigil to do. This means using a Fire Siy, but surrounding it with a doodle of a bonfire, will create a bonfire effect when activated. This can work for any basic symbol, to an extent. If that is too difficult, words can be implemented or hidden in the sigil as well. A sigil must be charged before it can be activated. Arkn can do this directly, by channeling the Ethri in their blood. Dekn, however, cannot channel Ethri, and must charge the sigil using the power within Rethyc crystals. Elemental Siy The Siy comes in six elemental symbols, all down to a very broad base. Beyond these symbols, they can be expanded to individual elements by usage of the Intent Method. * Fire: The raw Siy for Fire will allow one to channel a basic flame. * Water: The raw Siy for Water will allow one to create basic water from a sigil. * Earth: The raw Siy for Earth will allow one to create earthly elements when specified (i.e. Dirt, Sand, Stone). * Air: The raw Siy for Air will allow one to generate air, which can be simplified into gaseous elements. * Power: The raw Siy for Power allows one to generate electricity from the sigil at the extent of its charge. * Force: The raw Siy for Force allows one to generate a push or pull from or into the sigil. Siy can also be combined. For example, you could draw the Siy for water, draw a snake, and put the Power Siy along with an outward arrow and a Force Siy, and when activated a large electrified water serpent will shoot outward from your sigil. In addition: * Elemental effects from a Siy cannot harm the user. * Living creations can not be summoned from a sigil; for example, you can not have a sigil create a living cat, or a human. * Food items and other fabricated objects (such as money or clothing) cannot be created, as they are restricted directly by the Ethric Mind. * Ethri or any form of it also cannot be created using a sigil. Ythian Siy Ythen have specialized Siy that they can apply to an Arkn or Dekn, which only they (the Ythen) can use. * Transmutation: Arkn and Dekn can transform into a different appearance within Ersis. This is done through a sigil specifically given to the Arkn or Dekn entering Ersis by the Ythen. The sigil is one set in stone, and allows the Arkn or Dekn to customize their human appearance; activating the sigil allows the Arkn or Dekn to copy appearance-based attributes. For example, an Arkn or Dekn might have the body of Person B with the eyes and hair of Person A. This means they can both copy a person, or create a mash-up of different people's features. These forms can be taken away by de-charging it. * Transmogrification: Transmogrification can be done by drawing a base sigil and using an existing object, combined with another existing object meant to be transmogged. This means that the Siy for a crystal combined with the Siy for a rock in sigil format and charged would give the crystal the appearance and properties of the rock, while still being the crystal (similar to the concept of a Glamour). If you are transmogging something new, that new form can't be altered or it will break (i.e. if a rock transmogged into a tree, breaking off a leaf on the tree will break the form and it will return to a rock). This can only be granted to an Arkn or a Dekn from the Ythen. Changes From Universe A Much like in Universe A, the powers of the Arkn are magic-based, while the powers of the Dekn are psionic in nature. However, there are a number of differences from how Magic (or Magick) operates in Universe A: * Universe X magic does not use Strings. Because of this, beings can no longer do magic naturally (like Universe A Arkn and Dekn could do). * Because Humanity is no longer data, Arkn and Dekn cannot possess human bodies directly. Instead, they use Ythen-based Siy magic (Transmutation) to grant themselves customized human bodies. (However, both Arkn and Dekn can still control the bodies of other beings, in a sense: Arkn can possess others by using specialized possession sigils, while Dekn can manipulate or puppet the bodies of others by manipulating their ghost data husks in the Silulis.) * Arkn and Dekn can no longer teleport. However, Arkn can use a relocation sigil, which allows them to portal to other locations where they have placed the relocation sigil. Dekn cannot use relocation sigils because of the Aura requirement, and need to use specialized Lumeric technology to achieve the same effect. Category:Universe X Category:Concepts Category:Powers & Abilities Category:Universe X Concepts